


Monsters Exist

by Bmarvels



Series: Original Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Just a short drabble, a friend of mine and I are challenging ourselves to provide a new prompt every other week to write about to get back into the flow of writing more and branching out, The prompt this time:Main character, dangling hand off the bedDemon/monster underneath bed grabs handMC- “What are we?”Hope you all enjoy!





	Monsters Exist

I land on my bed with a soft  _ oomph _ , exhausted from a long day of work. My face buries into my pillow as I lay on top of the covers, feet hanging off the end and my arm dangling off the side; too lazy to move another inch. Flashes of the day’s events flood my mind as I lay there and suddenly feel a faint brush against my fingertips. With a groan, I wave my hand in annoyance to shoo away what I assumed was my cat wanting attention, until my hand was seized in a tight grip. The familiar cool, rough hand holding mine with it’s sharp claws pricking the backside of my hand.

“What now?” I mumble into my pillow. In reply, the hand just gives a soft tug, trying to coax me out of bed. “Ugh, what are we? You’ve been coming around more, and this week it’s been every night.” I move my head to peer over the edge of the bed as I wait for a reply. The black, scaly hand still holding mine as I wait for an answer. Slowly, my gaze is met by two black beady eyes peeking out from underneath the bed.

“They won’t go away,” he finally whispers to me, eyes never blinking. 

“How did this become my problem?” I ask, mostly to myself, but he decides to answer anyways.

“The mark chose you. Only you can stop them.” he reminds. I glance over at my arm, looking at the mark he refers to. The mark of the Vrah stamped on the inside of my forearm, what appeared to be a sun tangled in a tribal knot. It never made sense to me but as the killers we are, somehow we represent the light for those trapped in the shadow realm. Basically it’s an over glorified group of assassins hired by demons; but hey, at least it pays well. I pull my hand out of its grasp and roll off the bed, squatting by the little imp.

“What’s the problem this time?” His gaze never leaves mine but I see his eyes shift trying to avoid direct eye contact. He was scared. And it wasn’t because of me.

“It’s better if you just see for yourself..” comes his ambiguous answer.

Sighing, I give in. Who needs sleep anyways? “Alright, I’ll come. Your personal bodyguard at your service,” I say sarcastically causing the imp to giggle mischievously.

“I knew you’d come, you always come.” his voice excitedly cheering as I begin crawling underneath my bed to follow him.

The monsters of this world do exist, but I’m the one that hides under your bed.


End file.
